


Betrayal and Bonds

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Bashing, Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is betrayed and Shikamaru is there to help pick up the pieces and form a new bond with his favorite blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal and Bonds

"So what did you do to _deserve_ being beat up this time?" Shikamaru asked exasperatedly, as he carefully dabbed the blond's bleeding lip.

"Why do you always accuse Sasuke of beating me up? I told you, we just sparred a bit rough," Naruto growled and moved his head to avoid the gentle touches to his lip. They hurt no matter how gentle the man was. He didn't know why he always wound up at the Shadow-nin's place every time Sasuke got drunk and beat the crap out of him. Of course he wasn't always drunk, sometimes he was just bored or in the mood to be violent. This time he had accused Naruto of cheating on him. He snorted to himself at the thought of cheating on the last of the Uchiha's. Of course that also hadn't been the first time for that accusation either. Besides it was ridiculous it wasn't like he had a fan club or people chasing after him begging to be with him like Sasuke had.

"Sparred a bit rough? Last week you fell out of a tree, the week before that you fell out of bed. I see you with a new bruise, cut, scrape, or BROKEN BONE every time you come here, why the fuck are you staying with him?" Shikamaru asked angrily.

"He loves me, and I love him, damn it!" the blond yelled.

"Oh and he has told you this? Well, tell me has he ever uttered those words to you?"

Naruto bit his lip and looked down at the floor, it really was the most interesting floor he had ever seen. He didn't like lying to his friend, he would... but it made his heart ache every time, Sasuke had never _said_ that he loved him, they just... well he knew Sasuke loved him, he had to love him... right? It's not like he never did nice things for him. Last week, no it was last month he had... he had never really done anything. He wanted to sink into the floor or maybe curse and beat the man in front of him for making him realize that he was in a one-sided relationship. Could he really call it one sided if even he himself didn't know how to feel about Sasuke anymore. "He loves me Shika, he just has to,” the blond whispered.

"Why does he have to love you? Because he keeps beating you up? Damn it Naruto, even the Kyuubi objects to you being with him and I know it."

"Why do you say that Kyuubi objects to Sasuke?" he asked wide eyed.

"She stopped healing you. Tch, I know how fast you heal remember? We used to be sparring partners before the Ice Prick came back and claimed you like a prize he was owed."

"Sasuke keeps Kyuubi under control and she doesn't like that. So she's punishing me for not getting rid of him," Naruto replied quickly.

"Really? That's why she's not healing you? Let's see then?" Shikamaru quickly caught him in a shadow and made the blond raise the left leg of his pants. He examined the leg then hissed, "I seem to remember kicking you so hard during training yesterday that you had a nasty bruise there, strange that it's gone if she's stopped healing you."

"Tsunade took care of it for me. Ask her she knows," he conveniently lied.

"Perhaps I should talk to Tsunade-sama. Maybe she can get you to listen where I can't. Damn it Naruto just tell me why you stay with the asshole."

As soon as the brunette release his shadow hold Naruto pushed down his pants leg and started to head for the door, before walking out he looked into his friends eyes and finally told him at least some of the truth, "He's the only one who will have me. Who wants a demon to love them and who could ever love a demon?"

"I would if you gave me just half a chance." Shikamaru whispered to the closed door. He wished with all his might and heart that the blond would stop turning a blind eye to him. He had loved the blond for so long and just as soon as he had worked up enough courage to tell him, that damnable Uchiha came in and took everything away from him. It wasn't right nor fair that he had to put his aching heart on hold because of the _blessed_ Uchiha traitor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto trudged back to his and Sasuke's apartment cursing himself for listening to the Nara. What did that genius know anyhow? Sure he and Sasuke had fights, but didn't every couple fight? Sighing he opened the door and looked around for his boyfriend of three years. 'That's right,' he thought, a bit giddily, to himself, 'I've been with my dark-haired raven for three years now. Time sure flies when you are in love.'

He paused outside of their bedroom door when he heard the raven moan loudly. 'He must have got impatient and started without me.' He thought before quietly opening the door, he wanted to watch the raven pleasuring himself.

What he saw didn't make him hot or bothered, instead it brought tears to his eyes. It wasn't Sasuke just pleasuring himself, but his pink haired friend, who had encouraged him to accept the bastard's offer of a relationship, riding _his_ boyfriend. How long have they been doing this behind his back? Was it from the very start? The thing that broke him completely was not the sight of them in his bed, but the raven uttering the words to Sakura that he had never said to him. Three little words that Naruto said to him often but never heard. Who would have thought that hearing 'I love you' could break you?

Sasuke looked over to the blond standing at the door when he heard a choked sob. He didn't try to explain what was going nor move to cover his indiscretion just told him to go to the living room and give him time to finish, then they would talk.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and let the tears flow freely from his eyes as he ran blindly out of the apartment. He didn't know where he was going, but anywhere would be better than what he had just left. He didn't see the worried looks in the eyes of the people he ran past and didn't hear the worried voice that called out to him as he ran out of the gates of Konoha and into the forest. All he could see was Sasuke lost in pleasure and hear him telling Sakura that he loved her. He had been so stupid to think that he was loved. He should have known it would all come crashing down around him. Wasn't it he, himself that had asked Shikamaru who could love a demon? Evidently the answer was no one. He kept running until he tripped over a rock and landed near the river.

He slowly stood and watched the river flow past him. His life and happiness seemed a lot like the river always flowing away from him and impossible to hold. He wondered if he followed the river and went down the waterfall if he could end it all. All the loneliness and heartbreak that was his life, he was so lost in his sorrow and thoughts he never noticed the shadow creep up on him until he went to stand to make good on his sorrowful thoughts.

"Let me go, I can't take it anymore," he murmured to the shadow.

"What did the asshole do this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just, please let me go."

"Why so you can go and do something stupid? What did he do to you this time?" the shadow asked for the second time.

"I should have known, it's my fault, not his," Naruto said lamely.

"What. Did. He. Do?" Shikamaru asked forcefully while grabbing and shaking the slim shoulders gently.

"I finally heard him say I love you," The blond said as new tears started to form in his eyes. Those three lovely words that he wanted and would never have would be the death of him.

"Well, that's a good thing. Right?" the confused shadow asked.

"He said it to Sakura, while screwing the bitch in our bed," Naruto said through gritted teeth. Sakura had been one of his good friends. She knew how he felt about Sasuke, yet she still went behind his back and did this to him.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around the beautifully broken blond. Yes, he had wanted Naruto to wake up and see the light about his abusive relationship. He didn't want him completely broken though. "I'll kill the bastard," He murmured out loud and without thought.

"Don't, he's not worth it," The blond said softly, while sinking further into the strong chest in front of him. It felt wonderful to be held by Shikamaru, wonderful and... right, why didn't he realize how strong the lazy-nin was before now? How right he had always felt in Shikamaru's arms when the man would comfort him?

"He needs to be punished for what he has done to you Naruto," hugging the blond closer to him. He wanted to never let go.

"Then don't let go. Help me get over him, help me show him I don't need him in my life to be happy. I'm so sorry Shika, please forgive me," Naruto begged.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong, he did," the confused man asked.

"For ignoring you. For ignoring my own feelings, I wanted to be with you before Sasuke came back, but I was so afraid I would run you off, and ruin our friendship. I couldn't have lived with myself if I had pushed you completely away. I-I... I really like you Shika, a lot," he whispered and buried his blushing head further into the warm chest in front of him.

The shadow-nin's heart soared to the heavens when he heard Naruto's confession. He hoped that they had a chance and that the blond wouldn't run this time. "I like you too Naru-chan."

The simple Naru-chan earned him a jab to his ribs. With a pout he said, "Don't call me that, I'm not a damn girl."

"Hmm, no you are definitely not a girl," the shadow-nin replied while grinding his hips into the blond's groin.

"Nnn, Shika stop. I'm not ready for that yet. I don't want you to be a rebound for that asshole," the blond gasped out. He didn't really want Shika to stop, but he also didn't want to just jump into bed with him. He wanted this relationship to mean something.

Shikamaru stopped as soon as he was asked. He understood Naruto's reason, but damn he had been restraining himself for years and he wasn't sure he could keep restraining himself around the blond. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to the apartment, with you, and getting my shit and leave," he replied seriously.

"And if he's still there?"

"I'll have you with me to make sure he doesn't do anything, and if he hits me again, well, I'll just have to show him exactly how strong I am," Naruto said firmly.

"What exactly are we Naruto?" came the next question.

"You're my boyfriend... or at least I want you to be," the blond said honestly while giving Shikamaru look like he should have known. He reached for the man's hand and laced their fingers together to further drive the point home.

"You realize that if he ever tries to touch you again he's a dead man, right? I don't share and I do not play nicely with others," the lazy-nin said with a feral growl.

Naruto nodded as warmth spread in his chest. He never felt this with Sasuke, this joy that threatened to consume him whole and make him beg for more happily. He stopped and frowned as his mind wandered to his apartment.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked as he noticed the frown marring the lovely man's face.

"I can't leave the apartment."

"Wha- why the hell not?" He couldn't believe his ears. Were they breaking up before they even had a chance to get started?

"Well, I don't have anywhere else to go, and it's my apartment. I pay every single one of the bills. Why the hell should I move out of my own place? Sasuke has his own place and can move there. So, will you help me throw his shitty ass out?" he asked with a slight grin.

"Do I get to throw some of his crap out of the window?" he asked. When he saw his blond grin and nod he continued saying, "Then I will, very happily, help you throw his sorry ass out." 

Oh he would have fun throwing that rich snobby bastards shit out of the apartment. NO ONE hurt HIS Naruto without at least SOME retribution. Besides, he still owed him for leaving Konohagakure and nearly getting all of his team killed.

They continued on toward the village, their future, and to a waiting and oblivious angry raven. (1) It was time that he had a wake up call. The world revolved around the sun, and huh guess what? The sun's name was NOT Uchiha, Sasuke. Shikamaru knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that once word of what the Uchiha had done to Naruto got out to the villagers, the raven's life would become hell. Which was nothing less than he deserved, in the shadow-nin's opinion.

As he calmed down he wondered what a certain red-headed Kazekage would do once he got wind of this. Gaara had become extremely possessive of Naruto after the blond had saved his life. Shikamaru had been jealous of the amount of attention the sand-nin paid to his, once secret, crush and had asked the blond about their relationship. He was relieved to find out that the Kazekage had made Naruto his honorary brother. Really, how could he object to their brotherly love? No one could understand them better.

His anger returned full force as he remembered the time the jealous raven accused Naruto of cheating on him with Gaara and then forced the blond to stop seeing his best friend and brother. It had been over two years since those two had seen each other and he was determined to send a message to the red head and get him to visit his blond brother. It was past time that they mended their bridge and return to being the friend they both needed. He was sure that if Gaara had known why Naruto had stopped talking to him he would desert coffin the ice prick so quick that even Kakashi wouldn't be able to follow it with his Sharingan. That thought warmed the deepest and darkest part in Shikamaru's heart.

Once they reached the door to Naruto's apartment Shikamaru saw red, he wanted blood and he wanted blood NOW! It wasn't that he was pissed at the Uchiha for still being there, no he expected the prick to still be there, and he was pissed at how the raven greeted HIS boyfriend. It wasn't with the usual insults that the shadow-nin had heard him use since they were all genin, no, it was with a punch to Naruto's face. A punch so fast and so hard it had literally knocked Naruto on his ass. He knew that Naruto didn't want the asshole dead, but he didn't care, he had enough and he was going to get his satisfaction of killing the blond's abuser.

It took Shikamaru all of two seconds to use kage kubishibari no jutsu(2) on the angry raven. He ignored the blond's pleas to stop, that the Uchiha wasn't worth his time. He watched with undisguised glee as the raven's lips started to turn blue. So engrossed in his need for justice, he never felt the presence of Yamoto until the older man already had him trapped in one of the man's infamous jutsus, before clearing his throat and asking what the hell they thought they were doing. After the blond explained, with the Uchiha and Nara adding their two cents, Yamoto decided to take them all back to Tsunade so she could sort it out and hand out any punishments she deemed were warranted.

He quickly clamped cuffs on the Uchiha and Nara and told Naruto to follow him to the tower. It wasn't that he didn't trust the other two men not to follow him, it was that he didn't trust them not to start fighting again. Well it hadn't looked like much of a fight to him really, it looked like the young Uchiha was being murdered by the young Nara. He had to remember to ask him how he had done that without getting trapped by the Sharingan.

Yamoto led them to the tower and quickly explained to Tsunade what he had witnessed, then unlatched their cuffs and left her to deal with it. If she needed help she would surely call for one of her ANBU or maybe Kakashi-senpai. Besides, he wanted nothing to do with whatever was going on.

"Well, would any of you care to tell me what, the hell, you thought you were doing?" Tsunade said with a false sound of calmness.

"I saw Naruto with this... this man, and I lost it Hokage-sama. I have known for awhile that Naruto has been cheating on me, but to bring another man into our house and not in the least try to hide the fact, I'm sorry, it was just inexcusable," Sasuke lied.

"Why you lying BASTARD, not ONCE in our three year relationship have I ever cheated on you. Though I can't say that you remained faithful to me. Especially after I caught you in our bed telling Sakura that you loved her while she was riding you like a two-cent whore! And then, and then you have the balls to tell ME to WAIT in OUR living room for you to finish, then we could talk!" Naruto ranted while the young Nara pulled him close and held his trembling body against his chest.

"Lying to Hokage-sama will not help your case Naruto. Just look at how close those two are Hokage-sama, it's obvious, to any blind person, that they are more than just friends."

"Since you have come back Uchiha, the only thing I have ever done with Naruto is patch him up from your numerous beatings," The young Nara snarled while pulling the blond closer to him.

"I have never hit Naruto except when we spar. Though I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't talked Kurenai-sensei into using genjutsu to force Naruto to believe these lies you are spouting Nara." Sasuke knew that Tsunade would believe him over his ex-boyfriend and the lazy excuse for a Nin. After all he was the beloved last Uchiha, who wouldn't believe him?

"Why don't we call in Sakura-chan and get her side of this story? Maybe Kakashi would be willing to help as well." Tsunade said calmly. She knew that the Uchiha gaki was lying, still it was his word against theirs and, sadly, his held more weight with the council.

They waited while the guard outside went to get the two Nin in question. The wait was tense and made the air in the room thick. When fifteen minutes had elapsed and the two walked in, Tsunade was ready to start throwing things.

"You sent for me Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked while Kakashi just waved a small greeting.

"Yes Sakura-chan, there have been... allegations brought up against you," Tsunade said delicately. She wanted to believe that her student had been coerced by the young Uchiha and would never do something like this to her friend and one-time teammate.

"What? What allegations? And who the hell brought them up?" Sakura screeched.

"You have been accused of having sexual relations, with one Uchiha, Sasuke, who was in a long term relationship, with one Uzumaki, Naruto, as all citizens of Konohagakure know." Tsunade said formally as the situation required it.

"What? No! I've never had sex with Sasuke! Why would I? I know that he and Naruto are a couple and I would never hurt Naruto like that. He's my friend! Plus I am supposed to be getting married to Lee in a few months," she denied fervently.

"Hmm, I see. Kakashi would you please examine Naruto and see if he has been under a genjutsu recently?" Tsunade asked as she watched Naruto looked more and more angry. Obviously not angry with the examination, but with the pink-haired girls words.

Kakashi nodded, raised his hitai-ate, and activated his sharingan. He was used to using it on an enemy, but not his ex-student and fellow shinobi. He only hoped that Iruka would forgive him. After all it wasn't his idea. Still Tsunade ordered it so he would do it. He looked deep into the troubled blue eyes and searched as he was told to. After a few minutes he smiled and patted the blond on top of the head. "There are no signs that his mind has been tampered with Hokage-sama." Kakashi finally said.

"Thank you Kakashi, would you please stay and witness the next phase?" she asked.

He nodded then leaned up against the far wall and watched with great interest. This was proving to have more drama than his IchaIcha Tactics book.

"So the problem as I see it is that we have Sakura's and Sasuke's word against Naruto's and Shikamaru's. Sasuke your word is already a bit unstable since you accused Naruto of being under a genjutsu, which Kakashi has checked and proven this to not be the fact. So let's move this to the next step." She said while pulling out four vials.

Sakura blanched at seeing the vials while Naruto was asking what was in them. "A simple truth serum. I need to know if any of you are pregnant." Tsunade said bemusedly.

Naruto looked green and shuddered at the thought of being pregnant. Though he did wonder if being the holder of the nine-tails didn't technically make him pregnant. After all he _did_ have a foreign... organism inside of him... he shook his head vigorously and pulled his mind away from such disturbing thoughts.

"I-I might be pregnant Tsunade-sama. Lee sometimes forgets to use protection in the heat of the moment." Sakura said nervously.

"You don't know for sure?"

"No, I was going to come to you tomorrow and see if you could do a check up." Sakura saw this as a perfect opportunity to hide her affair with Sasuke.

"Hmm, well I can do that here and now. Gentlemen if you would please step outside for just a minute." Tsunade said calmly.

Once the men had, rather quickly, shuffled out of the door Tsunade gathered chakra in her hand while asking the young woman to lift her shirt. After a few minutes Tsunade stepped back and took a deep breath; "Let me call the men back in." Tsunade muttered.

She watched impassively as the men re-entered her office. Once they were in she took a deep breath and said, "Naruto I need for you and Shikamaru to take the truth serum. Sakura is exempt from taking it for she is indeed pregnant. Congratulations Sakura, though I do have to wonder what you are going to tell Lee."

"Why, tell him the good news of course. I am sure he will be over the moon at the thought of being a father." Sakura said with a beaming smile.

"Even if the child is not his?" she inquired.

"What do you mean 'not his'? Of course it's his! He knows I would never cheat on him." she said in a bit of a panic.

"I checked the baby's chakra flow, you do remember, even at this stage, your child has chakra do you not Sakura? Anyway it has the flow of an Uchiha not that of your fiancee's. As far as I know there is only one living Uchiha, and that is Sasuke. You both know the fidelity laws. So now I ask you both, how do you plan on handling this?" she asked seriously.

"Baa-chan, if Sakura is pregnant with the bastard's child why do Shikamaru and I have to take the serum?" Naruto asked with confusion clear in his voice.

"There is still the question of your own fidelity and the assault. Let me warn everyone now; I do NOT like being dragged into the middle of other people’s affairs. I am giving you all a chance right now to come clean. If you do not then the person and/or persons who are found guilty will be dealt with harshly, and I promise that." Tsunade warned.

It was Sakura who finally broke down and told her everything while Sasuke stood glaring at the kunoichi in disgust. She said that it was all heat of the moment and that Sasuke had begged her to help him get rid of Naruto. That this had been the only time her and Sasuke had done anything more than talk about Naruto's failings.

When Tsunade heard this she held up her hand to stop the crying woman's explanation before asking, "If this was the first time Sakura, perhaps you would care to explain why you are three months pregnant? Uchiha, Sasuke do you have anything to say?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall before saying, "He wouldn't do anything I told him. He deserved punishment for disobeying me, so I punished him," he said with a shrug.

"I see," she said, "In light of this new information, Sasuke I am going to assume that you plan on doing the right thing by marrying Sakura. Since you both came in here lying to me I will assume that Naruto is not guilty of any of the allegations that were brought up. Sasuke, for your infidelity, lies, and abuse I am placing you on probation for a two year period and dropping your rank back down to genin. Sakura for your infidelity and lies I am here by removing you as my apprentice and dropping your rank back down to chuunin. Neither of you will have a chance to rise above these ranks. Also, in case either of you get the idea of running away from Konoha, I will also send word to _every_ Kage. This way they will know of your crimes and punishment. Please do send me a wedding invitation. Now both of you get out of my sight."

She waited until the two guilty Nin left before turning to Naruto and Shikamaru and asking seriously, "How long have you two been in a relationship?"

"We just decided today after I..." Naruto stopped and hung his head in shame.

"After he caught them in his bed fucking like rabbits and then going off and contemplating suicide." the lazy-nin finished for him.

"Naruto is this true?" she asked seriously. If she had known this before she sentenced the Uchiha, she would have punished him a lot more severely.

"I was depressed Baa-chan. I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out."

Tsunade sighed and asked, "Is Shikamaru a replacement for Sasuke? Are you going to dump him just as soon as your heart-ache is through?"

Naruto shook his head negatively before answering her, "He's not a rebound, if that's what you are worried about. I was in love with him before Sasuke came back, but I was afraid to let him know, and I felt obligated to be with Sasuke because he said he had come back just to be with me."

"Very well, I wish you both the best of luck in your relationship. Please Naruto come here for a minute.:

Naruto walked over slowly to the Hokage.

" _THIS_ is for attempting suicide!" she said while hitting him, none to lightly, upside his head.

"Owwww! Baa-chan, I'm the victim here."

"And the idiot! Don't you ever try anything stupid like that Gaki, please... promise me _and_ Shikamaru," She said softly while pulling him in to a tight embrace.

"I Promise.... am I allowed to breath now?" Naruto said while struggling against the hug of death.

"Yes, Now leave me alone, I have a mountain of paper work and thanks to you I have even more." Tsunade said in dismissal.

"Hokage-sama, will we cause any more problems if we throw the bastard and his shit out of Naruto's apartment?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just make sure to remove all of his stuff and do try not to tear it up too badly." she said with a smirk.

Shikamaru gave her a two-finger salute, confirming that he had heard her, before walking out of the door. He walked up to his blond kitsune and wrapped his arms around his waist and telling him to hurry it up, that they still had a bastard to kick out of his apartment.

Time passed as time was known to do and Naruto did indeed prove that Shikamaru was not a rebound. They watched as the Uchiha's popularity dwindled and Sakura's beauty faded with each new child. For Sasuke really had done the honorable thing by Sakura and married her. They endured the hateful and longing glares from the two. Lee's broken heart had mended thanks to the loving care he received from Ten Ten. Ah well, all's well that ends well.

~Fin~

 

1\. Original Ending

2\. Shadow art of suffocation


End file.
